gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance Vs Alliance/Justice Phase
|L1_1_type=2| L1_1_text=Rewards |L1_2_type=2| L1_2_text=Spoils |L1_3_type=1| L1_3_text=AvA| L1_3_link=:Category:Alliance_Vs_Alliance}} :Commenced: April 28, 2015 12:00PM EDT :Concluded: May 12, 2015 12:00PM EDT The Justice Phase was the fourteenth Alliance Vs Alliance (AvA) Phase released by Disruptor Beam. Rewards 'Participation' 'Rank #1' #1 ranked alliance based on victory points: Growing Strong Alliance 'Rank #1 in the North' #1 ranked alliance in the North based on victory points: Ashes in Wynterfell 'Rank #1 in the Westerlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Westerlands based on victory points: House of the Black Goat 'Rank #1 in the Crownlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Crownlands based on victory points: Departed Westeros Renegades 'Rank #1 in the Iron Islands' #1 ranked alliance in the Iron Islands based on victory points: More Fire More Blood 'Rank #1 in the Stormlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Stormlands based on victory points: Kong's Landing 'Rank #1 in the Reach' #1 ranked alliance in The Reach based on victory points: The Heroic Regiment of Bunnies 'Rank #1 in the Riverlands' #1 ranked alliance in The Riverlands based on victory points: House of Baratheon 'Rank #1 in Dorne' #1 ranked alliance in Dorne based on victory points: Wylde Dragon Kings 'Rank #2 – Alliance' #2 ranked alliance based on victory points: A Thousand Eyes and One 'Rank #2 – Alliance <100' #2 Ranked Alliance based on Victory Points and Alliance size (Only awarded if the Rank #2 Alliance has 100 or more participants): Winter is Coming Alliance 'Egalitarian Regime' Highest average Victory Points per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Lords and Ladies of the North 'Relentless' Highest average number of hostile AvA actions per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The Iron Throne will be Ours 'Peacemaker' Highest average beneficial AvA attacks per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The House of Black and White 'Iron Bank' Highest total of silver taken from other alliances plus silver added to your camps, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Elyssi Dracarys 'Rank #2 in the North' #2 ranked alliance in the North based on victory points: Fire and Blood' 'Rank #2 in the Westerlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Westerlands based on victory points: Dragons and Direwolves 'Rank #2 in the Crownlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Crownlands based on victory points: Original Protectors of the Realm 'Rank #2 in the Iron Islands' #2 ranked alliance in the Iron Islands based on victory points: Dragons ate my Smallfolk 'Rank #2 in the Stormlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Stormlands based on victory points: We Take What is Ours with Fire and Blood 'Rank #2 in the Reach' #2 ranked alliance in the Reach based on victory points: Shagga Likes Axes 'Rank #2 in the Riverlands' #2 ranked alliance in The Riverlands based on victory points: A Brotherhood without Banners 'Rank #2 in Dorne' #2 Ranked Alliance in Dorne based on Victory Points: Furry Fury 'Defender of the North' Most number of successful defenses in the North, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Direwolf Keep 'Gold Trade' Most Number of Barters in the Westerlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The Ominous They 'City Repairs' Most Silver spent repairing camps in the Crownlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Unbowed Unbent Unbroken Dragons 'Reaver' Most money reduced from other alliances in the Iron Islands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The White Raven Order 'Storm Wall' Most silver gained from defenses in the Stormlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Starks Avengers 'Helping Hands' Highest amount of Aid provided to camps in the Reach, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: A Storm of Swords 'Battle Worn' Highest average enemy sworn swords wounded in the Riverlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Rogues of Hollow Hill 'Destruction' Most damage done through sabotage in Dorne, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: From The Ashes Spoils Category:Alliance Vs Alliance Phases (Retired)